vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch
The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch is the ninth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary THE PAGEANT – Stefan and Damon return to Mystic Falls at Sybil's request as she is still in search of the historical artifact. Bonnie returns from Paris wearing a vial of Enzo's blood making Caroline, wonder if she will become a vampire. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Enzo all attend the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant where Sybil continues to taunt Damon with memories of Elena. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Sammi Hanratty as Violet Fell Co-Starring * Chris Greene as Deputy * Jonathan Williams as Sheriff Jenkins * Julia Vasi as Trudy Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (archive footage) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (archive footage) Trivia * Antagonists: Stefan and Sybil. * Stefan tells Sybil that this is where the future of Elena and Damon's relationship started with their dance together at the 2010 Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. * One of the girls is named Trudy Sulez, which is a reference a character from the books named Meredith Sulez. *Although temporary, Caroline makes her first vampire kill: Stefan. *Bonnie admits that she would turn into a vampire for Enzo, but she can't since she is linked to Elena. **She does, however, offer Enzo the Cure; so they can be together as humans. *Caroline, along with Bonnie, accepts to meet with Seline so they hear her out about the weapon that can kill Sybil. *Stefan tells Sybil that Damon stole Elena from him. *Caroline helps Damon finally break free of Sybil for Elena and even Damon himself. *Caroline broke off her engagement to Stefan because he told her that he didn't want to stop working for Cade. *Stefan turns Violet Fell into a vampire (in transition) but is stopped by Caroline from turning the rest of the Miss Mystic Falls Hopefuls into vampires. He tells Caroline that becoming a vampire is a automatic ticket to Hell. Body Count *Unknown number of people in the bar - Blood loss; killed by Stefan *Sybil - Smashed head; killed by Damon (temporarily) *Damon Salvatore - Stabbed with a coat hanger; killed by Stefan (temporarily) *Violet - Broken neck; killed by Stefan *Stefan Salvatore - Staked with a wooden chair piece; killed by Caroline (temporarily) Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Sybil's house **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Founders' Hall **Mystic Falls Police Station **Woods *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory **House in Pond Estates *Bar Continuity * This is last return of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, last featured in the Season Four episode, My Brother’s Keeper. **This marks ninety one episodes between the two events, coinciding roughly with seven years of time. *Amber Bradley was mentioned. She was last seen in Miss Mystic Falls. *Georgina Dowling was mentioned. She was killed in An Eternity of Misery. *Malachai Parker was mentioned. He was killed in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Seline was last seen in The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You. Behind the Scenes *''"The simple intimacy of the near touch"'' is a line of Carol Lockwood to participants of the dance rehearsal for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant in season one's Miss Mystic Falls. *Hashtag during the airing is #WhenDamonKnew *With only 860.000 viewers this is the least watched episode of . **The least watched episode of had 680.000 viewers. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "He's ripping again Caroline. This time it's guilt free." :Stefan: "This place is the beginning of their vomit inducing love story." :Damon: "Elena?" :Sybil: "You need to get a grip!" |-|Trailer= :Damon: "He's ripping again Caroline. This time it's guilt free." :Stefan: "This place is the beginning of their vomit inducing love story." :Caroline: "A love that deep and real can win over anything." :Damon: "Elena?" :Sybil: "You need to get a grip!" |-|Scene= :Caroline: "Hey." :Bonnie: "Okay, those are the last names on the guest list." :Caroline: "Perfect. Once the dance is underway, we can get out of here and find that striker. Hopefully Damon decides to answer his phone." :Bonnie: "Or, we could ask him in person." :Caroline: "What are you even doing here?" :Sybil: "I invited them. Don't worry, as long as I get what I want, I'll make sure they behave." |-|Inside clip= :Elena: "You seem to be in a good mood." :Stefan: "That a bad thing? Would you prefer me brooding and tortured?" :Elena: "Hey, yeah, I'm not complaining." :Stefan: "Oh, no touching." :Caroline: "What are you even doing here?" :Sybil: "I invited them. Don't worry, as long as I get what I want, I'll make sure they behave." :Damon: "Elena?" :Sybil: "I don't know what's glitching here in your subconscious but you need to get a grip!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x09 Promo "The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch" (HD) Season 8 Episode 9 Promo The Vampire Diaries The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x09 The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch 1.jpg 8x09 The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch 2.jpg 8x09 The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch 3.jpg 8x09 The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch 4.jpg 8x09 The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch 5.jpg 8x09 The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch 6.jpg 8x09 The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch 7.jpg 8x09 The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch 8.jpg |-|Screencaps= 809-001~Stefan-Damon.png 809-002-Stefan-Damon.png 809-003-Damon~Sybil.png 809-004-Stefan.png 809-005~Damon-Sybil.png 809-006~Stefan-Damon~Sybil.png 809-007-Sybil.png 809-008-Stefan-Damon.png 809-009~Stefan-Damon.png 809-010-Stefan~Damon.png 809-011~Bonnie-Caroline.png 809-012-Bonnie~Caroline.png 809-013~Bonnie~Caroline~Seline-Mystic_Grill.png 809-014~Bonnie~Caroline-Seline.png 809-015~Bonnie-Caroline~Seline.png 809-016-Bonnie~Caroline~Seline.png 809-017~Matt-Dorian.png 809-018-Caroline.png 809-019-Matt~Dorian.png 809-020~Matt~Dorian-The_Armory.png 809-021~Bonnie-Caroline.png 809-022-Bonnie~Caroline.png 809-023-Stefan~Caroline.png 809-024~Stefan-Caroline.png 809-025~Caroline-Sybil.png 809-026-Stefan-Damon.png 809-027-Damon~Sybil.png 809-028~Damon-Sybil.png 809-029-Damon~Sybil.png 809-030~Damon-Sybil.png 809-031-Damon~Sybil.png 809-032~Stefan-Caroline.png 809-033-Stefan~Caroline.png 809-034-Caroline.png 809-035~Sybil-Violet.png 809-036~Bonnie-Enzo.png 809-037-Bonnie~Enzo.png 809-038~Seline-Dorian.png 809-039-Seline~Dorian.png 809-040~Seline-Dorian.png 809-041-Seline~Dorian.png 809-042~Damon-Caroline.png 809-043-Damon~Caroline.png 809-044~Damon-Caroline.png 809-045-Damon~Caroline.png 809-046-Stefan~Violet.png 809-047~Stefan-Violet.png 809-048~Stefan-Sybil.png 809-049-Stefan~Sybil-Violet.png 809-050-Sybil.png 809-051-Violet.png 809-052-Stefan.png 809-053-Matt.png 809-054-Matt.png 809-055-Matt.png 809-056-Caroline-Pageant3.png 809-057-Violet-Pageant3.png 809-058~Stefan-Damon.png 809-059-Stefan~Damon.png 809-060~Stefan-Damon.png 809-061-Stefan~Damon.png 809-062-Sybil.png 809-063~Stefan-Damon.png 809-064~Damon-Caroline.png 809-065-Damon-Caroline.png 809-066~Bonnie-Enzo.png 809-067-Bonnie~Enzo.png 809-068~Stefan-Sybil.png 809-069-Damon~Caroline.png 809-070~Damon-Caroline.png 809-071-Stefan~Damon-Caroline.png 809-072~Damon-Sybil.png 809-073-Damon-Sybil.png 809-074-Seline~Dorian.png 809-075~Seline-Dorian.png 809-076~Bonnie-Caroline.png 809-077~Bonnie~Caroline-Enzo.png 809-078~Caroline-Violet-Trudy-Pageant3.png 809-079-Damon~Sybil.png 809-080~Damon-Sybil.png 809-081-Damon-Sybil.png 809-082-Damon~Sybil.png 809-083-Damon-Sybil.png 809-084-Matt.png 809-085-Matt.png 809-086-Matt.png 809-087~Stefan~Damon~Sybil-Founders_Hall.png 809-088-Stefan~Damon.png 809-089~Stefan-Damon.png 809-090~Stefan-Caroline~Violet~Trudy.png 809-091-Stefan~Violet.png 809-092~Stefan-Caroline.png 809-093-Stefan~Caroline.png 809-094-Bonnie~Enzo.png 809-095~Bonnie-Enzo.png 809-096-Damon~Sybil.png 809-097-Violet.png 809-098~Caroline-Violet.png 809-099-Caroline~Violet.png 809-100~Caroline-Violet.png 809-101-Caroline-Violet.png 809-102~Matt-Seline-Dorian.png 809-103-Matt~Seline~Dorian.png 809-104~Matt-Seline~Dorian.png 809-105~Matt~Seline-Dorian.png 809-106-Stefan-Caroline.png 809-107-Stefan~Caroline.png 809-108~Stefan-Caroline.png 809-109-Stefan~Caroline.png 809-110~Stefan-Caroline.png 809-111-Bonnie-Enzo.png 809-112-Bonnie-Enzo.png 809-113-Bonnie~Enzo.png 809-114-Bonnie~Enzo.png 809-115~Damon-Sybil.png 809-116-Damon~Sybil.png 809-117~Damon-Sybil.png 809-118-Damon-Sybil.png 809-119~Damon-Sybil.png 809-120-Damon.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-02-04_Geoff_Shotz-Michael_Malarkey-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz, Michael Malarkey 2017-02-04_Geoff_Shotz-Michael_Karasick-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz, Michael Karasick 2017-03-21_Nathalie_Kelley-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley 2017-01-20-2_Nathalie_Kelley_Sammi_Hanratty_Twitter.jpeg|Nathalie Kelley, Sammi Hanratty 2017-01-20-1_Nathalie_Kelley_Sammi_Hanratty_Twitter.jpeg|Nathalie Kelley, Sammi Hanratty 2017-01-12_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King 2016-10-22_Nichole_Castro_Colin_Duran_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|Nichole Castro, Colin Duran October 22, 2016 2016-10-20_Paul_Wesley_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley ©Pierre O'Halloran October 20, 2016 2016-10-18_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran October 18, 2016 2016-10-15_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley October 15, 2016 2016-10-15_MFHS_The_Promise_of_YOUR_future.jpg|Mystic Falls High School' Event "The Promise of YOUR future" October 15, 2016 2016-10-14_Demetrius_Bridges_Lauren_Petzke_Kristen_Gutoskie_Instagram.jpg|Demetrius Bridges, Lauren Petzke, Kristen Gutoskie October 14, 2016 2016-10-14_Neil_Reynolds_Twitter.jpg|Lockwood Mansion ©Neil Reynolds October 14, 2016 2016-10-11_Demetrius_Bridges_Twitter.jpg|Demetrius Bridges October 11, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight